


Legs

by MidwesternDuchess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I know OW canon confirmed that Lucio doesn't have prosthetics but shhhh, also I fucking love writing D.Va, just a fun little tumblr prompt that I happened to like, let me have my headcanons, very short but one of my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwesternDuchess/pseuds/MidwesternDuchess
Summary: "You always admire what you really don’t understand." -Blaise Pascal(In which Lúcio's prosthetic limbs make Zarya wary, which in turn makes Lúcio evenmorewary. Also, Zenyatta.)





	Legs

Lúcio knows she’s staring at him, but he doesn’t quite know what to do about it.

 _“She’s harmless,”_ Hana had soothed him, eyes never leaving the screen of her tablet. _“Honestly. A big Russian teddy bear.”_

Which—sure, Lúcio would believe— _if_ he were Hana Song. Because _everything_ is harmless to Hana Song because she—at the ripe age of _nineteen_ —possess more military honor than half their team and wears a button on her wrist that lets her call a fucking _mech._

So Hana is not a good judge of what is and is not harmless, and Lúcio continues to try and not panic every time he feels the great Russian woman’s gaze settle across his shoulders.

Like, now, for example.

“You seem anxious, Lúcio.” The soothing, temperate voice of Zenyatta draws Lúcio back. He blinks, focusing on the Omnic monk calmly assessing him from a few feet away. “Are you quite well?”

“Oh! Uh, sure thing, Zen,” Lúcio hastens to answer, pulling a smile from god-know-where to flash back. “Just zonin’ out I guess.”

“Hmmm…” Zenyatta hums noncommittally, which Lúcio has taken to mean the Omnic is processing whatever bullshit he’s just been told and is deciding he doesn’t buy it for a goddamn second. He tilts his head to the side slightly, looking past Lúcio now.

“And you, Zarya?” he asks politely. “Are you well? You seem tense.”

Lúcio goes stock-still, because of course Zenyatta would feel the need to _engage_ the angry Russian who has been sizing him up for the better part of a week instead of, y’know, leaving her the _hell alone,_ but he reluctantly turns to face her as well.

He’s not sure when Zarya stared regarding him with suspicion—she used to just not look at him period, which to be honest, is his preferred scenario—but now he can hear her heavy steps shadowing his skates and _he has no idea why._

 _“Do you think I offended her?”_ he’d asked Hana. _“Like, I don’t know, maybe she heard the wrong part of one of my jokes or somethin’.”_

Hana had shrugged, eyes narrowed at her tablet as her fingers tapped rapidly across the screen.

 _“I dunno, Lu,”_ she’d remarked without looking up. _“Maybe she hates frogs.”_

So Lúcio turns around, staring up at a woman who may possibly hate him or frogs or hate him _and_ frogs, with only an Omnic monk to serve as witness to what may very well end up being his murder.

“Uh, hey Zarya,” he greets her, cautiously lifting a hand in greeting. “How’s it hanging?”

Zarya bypasses glaring at Zenyatta—which, even though Lúcio loves the monk dearly, he really would have preferred—and zeroes in on Lúcio, who may or may not have audibly gulped.

“You,” she begins, frowning hard at Lúcio. “Your legs. They are Omnic technology.”

 _“What?”_ Lúcio blinks, blurting the word out without thought because, _I’m sorry,_ his fucking _legs?_ He looks down automatically, as if someone had somehow swapped his fucking ligaments out when he wasn’t looking.

But, nope—his trusty prosthetics are right where they belong.

He glances back up at Zarya, offering a one-shoulder shrug.

“Uh, yeah. It’s Omnic tech.” A pause. God Lúcio hates the silence. “Why….why do you ask?”

Zarya just narrows her eyes. “Be wary,” she warns, accent ringing out hard and strong. “Omnic technology is not to be trusted. I would suggest using it sparingly.”

“You, uh,” Lúcio swallows. “You want me to use my legs sparingly.”

Zarya just huffs at this, crossing her arms. Lúcio watches her muscles flex and tries no to imagine his head caught between her bicep.

“You are a good healer,” she rattles off. “Fast, difficult to hit. You would be a great annoyance if you were not an ally.”

“Thanks,” Lúcio manages. A glowing compliment.

“I do not want you to be inhibited by Omnic technology,” she finishes, arching an eyebrow. “I need you to be one-hundred percent. Understand?”

Lúcio can only stare. Did Zarya just…express concern for him? Fucking _Zarya?_

Shit on a stick. Hana was right. She’s a Russian teddy bear.

A Russian teddy bear with muscles the size of his _head,_ but the point still stands.

“Hey, thanks Zarya,” he replies, cracking a genuine grin. “I promise I’ll stay on top!”

She just gives him a firm nod, and turns to stride off, but not without one last lingering look at his legs, and then at Zenyatta.

“You two seem to be getting along quite well,” Zenyatta remarks once she’s left. “How fortunate for you.”

“Do you think she’d wear one of my concert t-shirts if I gave her one?” Lúcio asks very suddenly.

“I think she would do anything Hana asked her to do,” Zenyatta replies serenely, drifting away. “I believe her size is a double extra large. You may want to cut of the sleeves in advance though. I do not think they will last long.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so this is honestly kind of embarrassingly short but I liked it a lot so sorry I guess? 
> 
> A sort of longish time ago I was taking Overwatch prompts and this was one of them. I found it again recently and really, really enjoyed it, so I figured I'd throw it up here even though it's not even 1k words like jesus christ.
> 
> If you want, you can read all the prompts I did [here](http://dominodebt.tumblr.com/search/character+study%2C+overwatch). I might open them up again? We'll see.
> 
> _Like this piece? Here’s my billboard!_
> 
> **[MORE OVERWATCH WRITING](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwesternDuchess/works?fandom_id=3406514) **
> 
> **[MAIN/PERSONAL BLOG](http://reduxroyal.tumblr.com/) **
> 
> **[WRITING DUMP](http://dominodebt.tumblr.com/) **
> 
> **[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/reduxroyal) **
> 
> Hope you liked it! I've got bigger and better things coming up, so hang around for like a week or two and y'all will be in for a treat!
> 
> Have a good week kids! Feel free to drop me a line if you want <3


End file.
